The Gifted
The Gifted is an upcoming TV series that will air on FOX and is developed by 20th Century Fox Television and Marvel Television. Overview Season 1 THE GIFTED, from Marvel, tells the story of a suburban couple whose ordinary lives are rocked by the sudden discovery that their children possess mutant powers. Forced to go on the run from a hostile government, the family joins up with an underground network of mutants and must fight to survive. Cast Season 1 Main Cast *Stephen Moyer as Reed Strucker *Amy Acker as Kate Strucker *Blair Redford as John Proudstar/Thunderbird *Jamie Chung as Clarice Fong/Blink *Sean Teale as Marcos Díaz/Eclipse *Emma Dumont as Lorna Dane/Polaris *Natalie Alyn Lind as Lauren Strucker *Percy Hynes White as Andy Strucker *Coby Bell as Jace Turner *Joseph Morgan as a to-be-confirmed character Recurring Cast *Garret Dillahunt as Roderick Campbell Special Guest Stars Guest Cast Episodes Season 1 *"Pilot" *"A New World" Production On July 12, 2016, Variety reports that Fox has picked a pilot from both Matt Nix and Bryan Singer, Lauren Shuler Donner, Simon Kinberg, Jeph Loeb and Jim Chory as executive producers. "The series will focus on two ordinary parents who discover their children possess mutant powers. Forced to go on the run from a hostile government, the family joins up with an underground network of mutants and must fight to survive." Marvel ‘X-Men’ Series from Matt Nix, Bryan Singer Lands Put Pilot Commitment at Fox (EXCLUSIVE) On January 11, 2017, Deadline reports that Fox, 20th Century Fox TV, and Marvel TV have responded well to his script, and a pilot pickup is expected shortly.‘X-Men’ Drama Nears Pilot Order At Fox Nix also stated that the show will have a more direct connection to the film side of the X-Men film universe, than Legion, and will feature various characters from the film series and comics as well as new ones created for the television series.Fox’s Upcoming X-Men Series Will Connect to the Movie Universe, Features New Characters Donner reveled to IGN in an interview that the Sentinels will appear on the show.LEGION: X-MEN PRODUCER ON HOW PROFESSOR X FITS IN AND FUTURE TV PLANS It was announced that Fox has picked up the series and Singer will direct the pilot episode.X-Men TV Series Gets Official Pilot Order From Foxtitle=Bryan Singer to Direct Fox's 'X-Men' Pilot The series will begin filming on March 13, 2017 in Dallas, Texas.Matt Nix’s ‘X-Men’ TV Series To Begin Filming This March in Texas; Connected to the ‘Hellfire Club’? Entertainment Weekly reports that Blair Redford is cast as Sam, "the strong-headed Native American leader of the underground network."Fox’s Marvel series casts its first mutant Variety reports that Jamie Chung is cast as Clarice Fong/Blink in the series.Jamie Chung to Play Blink in Fox’s Marvel Pilot From Bryan Singer The Hollywood Reporter reports that Stephen Moyer will take on the role of Reed Stewart, an ambitious attorney trying to balance the demands of his job at the DA's office with his responsibilities to his family.Stephen Moyer to Star in Fox Marvel Drama Deadline reports that Sean Teale is cast as Marcos Diaz/Eclipse, "a natural rebel compelled by circumstances to cooperate with others, Marcos is a passionate and strong-willed fighter who sometimes lets his emotions overrule reason"Sean Teale To Co-Star In Fox Marvel Pilot As Newly Created Mutant Character and Natalie Alyn Lind as play one of the children, Lauren Stewart, who is described as smart, pretty, popular, organized and already ahead on her college applications, she is the model of a perfect kid.Natalie Alyn Lind Cast In Fox’s Marvel Pilot The Hollywood Reporter reports that Amy Acker, Emma Dumont and Percy Hynes White are cast with Acker as Kate Stewart, "a woman who is struggling with her separation from her husband Reed and her increasingly challenging teenage children. When her family situation takes a dark turn, she finds that she’s stronger than she thinks”, Dumont as Lorna Dane/Polaris, "strong-willed, brave and loyal mutant who has the ability to manipulate magnetism" and Hynes White as Andy, "a sensitive kid and bit of a loner, who keeps to himself to avoid the turmoil he faces at school and at home."Amy Acker Set as Female Lead in Fox's Marvel Drama (Exclusive) Deadline reports that Coby Bell will play Jace Turner, "a weathered man who quietly wrestles with the moral ambiguities of a job that regularly requires cold-blooded, calculating efficiency on a day-to-day basis."Coby Bell To Co-Star In Fox Marvel Pilot On March 10, 2017, Donner tweeted a photo of the table reading and announced the series titled called Giftedhttps://twitter.com/ShuDonner/status/840351835395301377 and Joseph Morgan is also announced.Joseph Morgan Joins FOX’s ‘X-Men’ TV Show; Series Title Revealed Trivia *This is the sixth "X-Men" TV series, but only the second one to be in live-action. *The series is influenced by Peter David's X-Men comic "X-Factor", where the X-Men formed an agency to investigate mutant-related incidents. *Stephen Moyer who plays Reed in this X-Men television series is married to Anna Paquin who played Rogue in X-Men, X2: X-Men United, X-Men: The Last Stand and 'X-Men: Days of Future Past. Gallery Promotion The Strucker Family.jpg The Gifted Season 1 Family poster.jpg Clarice Fong Wanted.jpg Lorna Dane Wanted.jpg Marcos Diaz Wanted.jpg John Proudstar Wanted.jpg The Gifted Polaris character poster.jpg The Gifted Eclipse character poster.jpg The Gifted Blink character poster.jpg The Gifted Thunderbird character poster.jpg TG-S1_pilot-sc3-RG_0053_hires1.jpg TG-S1_pilot-sc33-RG_0314_hires1.jpg TG-S1_pilot-sc41-RG_0123_R_hires1.jpg TG-S1_pilot-sc54-RG_0272_hires1.jpg TG-S1_pilot-specials-RG_0199_R_hires1.jpg TG-S1_pilot-specials-RG_0542_R_hires1.jpg TG-S1_pilot-specials-RG_0994_R_hires1.jpg TG-S1_pilot-specials-RG_1401_R_hires1.jpg TG-S1_pilot-specials-RG_1518_R_hires1.jpg TG-S1_pilot-specials-RG_1844_R_hires1.jpg Videos Marvel's The Gifted Official Teaser THE GIFTED The Gifted Official Trailer THE GIFTED The Gifted (FOX) - Official SDCC 2017 Trailer When You Find Yourself In A Different World Season 1 THE GIFTED PSA Sentinel Services Season 1 THE GIFTED The Gifted Character Introductions THE GIFTED Panel At Comic-Con 2017 Season 1 THE GIFTED Sneak Peek Welcome To The Gifted World Season 1 THE GIFTED Mutants Objects Of Fear Season 1 THE GIFTED Sneak Peek What Does Family Mean To You? Season 1 THE GIFTED Family Is The Ultimate Power Season 1 THE GIFTED References External links *The Gifted on IMDB Category:X-Men Category:TV Shows Category:The Gifted Category:Earth-10005